


Cannibal...

by AlloyisArtTrash



Series: Oneshots [6]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Don't @ Me, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-10-12 14:34:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 50
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20565953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlloyisArtTrash/pseuds/AlloyisArtTrash
Summary: Blake has a question...





	Cannibal...

**Author's Note:**

> Srly don't @ me

Blake: If I'm a cat faunus, and I'm in a relationship with you... does that make me a cannibal?

Weiss: How would that make you a ca-

Blake: _**B e c a u s e I e a t p u s s y**_

Weiss: _WHY ARE YOU LIKE THIS_

**Author's Note:**

> :3


End file.
